ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Winds of Destruction
It was a LONG while to reach a port where the trio could take a cruise liner to the Northern Continent. The sun was blazing down upon the parched land, burning deep into the trio's skin so it made them feel as if they were on fire. Marin was complaining for an hour now. "Argh...are we there yet? Too much of the sun isn't good for my skin..." Mina didn't know whether to find this amusing, or something she should reproach Marin for, and merely settled on giggling over it. "It's hard to believe you can be a credible fighter if just a bit of sunshine makes you weary. Here..." Using the Quincy ability to gather reishi and craft it into objects, creating an umbrella in her hands, and handed it to Marin. "This'll help." Kisara couldn't help but let out a little chuckle at these two fooling around. In her own mind, Marin was a walking disaster zone and Mina was a bit of a doormat, though she loved them both a lot. "I'd like to say if you originally allowed me to set up a warp gate back at the temple, we'd be there right now." She glared at Marin in a teasing manner. "It's your fault, ya know." "Awww don't be like that." Mina said reproachfully, but her light tone hinted that she was just playing with Kisara. "I like Marin's idea, a cruise like this can be fun."She gently tugged Marin's cheeks. "Even if it backfired on her later. Besides, when was the last time we could all relax like this." Kisara was as blunt as ever. "I agree. It's nice once in a while, but still...that heat...it makes me feel like I'm gonna throw up." No sympathy as usual. "At least we're nearly there...I am not a walking person. Ever." Of course, focusing solely on magic and not her physical attributes didn't help her stamina, at all. Marin giggled. "Ehehe, you're too squishy Kisara. You should go lift. Though I wouldn't want gorilla arms either- it's unsexy." She twirled her umbrella around in her hands without a care in the world, smiling cheerfully- as she always was. Kisara growled in an unamused tone, "Well, a flat chest is a status symbol. Extremely RARE and VALUABLE. Better than being tit demons." She wasn't the semi-professional young woman she usually was- mere a jealous teenage girl. "Agh, this is going nowhere, let's just hurry." "Calm down, calm down." Mina urged, heading to the side of the ship and craning her head. "I can see land now, we're almost there!" Marin's eyes lit up. "...It looks so beautiful!" The Northern Continent. The largest continent on Earth, a largely arid region, dominated by mountains and deserts, with a small group of tropical islands laying just below the continental landmass. Truly a stunning sight if there was one. Kisara, for once, was actually impressed by the scenery. A luscious green topped off with mysterious plains and bustling cities; this was a place she could quite easily live in. "...Whoa. That's amazing. It's like something out of a fantasy story." Mina smiled like a child at Christmas. "I never would have dreamed I could get this...this far away..." She seemed to be lost in thought. "Even Father couldn't expect this. And even if he had his best men on the job, he'd stop caring quick enough that he'd never pursue me here. I'm surprised he never came to D'natia." "This is so awesome..." A slight *creak* could be heard as the ship docked in the port; shortly after, a series of step ejected from the boarding section, allowing the trio to exist. The moment they left the liner, they couldn't believe their eyes; the packed city was before them, rising into the skies via the towering skyscrapers. "...Whoa. Way bigger than Kouran..." Marin exclaimed; having gone to the Kingdom of the Rising Sun recently for a charity concert. Kisara blinked for a moment. Staring up at the tall buildings made her want to throw up. It made her feel inadequate; like she was a small fish in a big pond- or more so, she had this sense that at any moment, they could collapse- upon her. "...I feel sick. Let's just get to some place, where, you know, there's no damn skyscrapers." "The cities here are like that though." Mina told her, looking around in awe. "Which reminds me..while this is the Northern Continent, I think we may have taken the wrong ship. The World Martial Arts Tournament is on Papaya Island, which is a ways off from the mainland." Marin's eyes widened as she threw her arms up in the air at a forty-five degree angle, flapping her arms up and down in a comically animation-esque fashion. "Wai-wai-wai-wai-wait? S-Seriously!? That means..." she practically screamed. "WE HAVE TO TAKE ANOTHER BOAT!?" "No no no no no!" Mina quickly tried to calm her girlfriend down. "If we did that, we'd arrive a day late for registration, the tournament starts tomorrow. There should be an airport here. If we take the plane, it shouldn't take us more than half a day to arrive at Papaya Island. Either that, or I walk there myself. I think I'm the only one able to actually stay in the air for prolonged periods of time anyway." Category:Claw and Fang Tales